Can love change?
by SoHarmony
Summary: Set summer before Bella has to go to college. Fate takes over as Edward is forced to make a terrible decision between what was right, moral, ethical, and what he wanted. When he decides, the real drama kicks in. My 1st fanfic, please try it!
1. Tragedy and Tumors

AN/ Hey, this is my very first story, but I have been writing all my life and Think it's worth it to put my ideas online. Please review! Oh, and my disclaimer: 

**Never in my entire life have I owned Twilight or it's characters, nor will I in the near future! **

Chapter One: Tragedy and Tumors

Edward PoV: 

Bella.

She owned me. She had owned me ever since I had laid my eyes on her, although it hadn't always been out of love. I was like her dog, her loyal, ever-loving, obedient dog, as she was to me. But how would a dog feel if his owner had suddenly and unexplainably been taken? Not even the way it was expected, either!

But that's what had happened. Bella had gone to Carlisle for an appointment; she had had pains in her back, and he was the only man in all of Forks who was a decent chiropractor. But he discovered a much bigger problem than back pain.

The cancer.

I don't know how he found it: he's the doctor. All I know was that she complained to him about severe headaches, and a cat scan proved it all: Bella had three tumors in her brain. She had been confined to her hospital bed.

Charlie had seen her, of course, and Bella's mother Renée, too. Even Phil had said hello, awkwardly standing by as Renée shrieked, "You _will_ get better!!! You _have_ too!"

But the reality was that she wasn't. She was going to die in a week. The doctors couldn't save her.

I stood by her bed in the hospice they put her in every day, all night; Carlisle let me stay in the closed- down hospital. The rest of the family was there, Alice the most, Rosalie the least, but I couldn't leave. Even when she fell into a coma, I couldn't go. And all the while, in my mind, there was something looming over me. Because I _could_ save her. The tumor could be erased from her body by one fluid, passed into her body through her blood. Venom. My venom.

The process could be painless. Since she was already in a coma, the venom could go unnoticed through her body. And I had drunk her blood before, in Phoenix. I could do it again.

But there was something more to it, something I couldn't explain. I loved her too much to kill her. No one could kill a loved one. And to deprive her of the only thing she would have left, even in death, was more that I could bear to even think of.

Her humanity.

I was a monster; I could live with that. It was impossible to deny. But _she_ didn't have to be.

There was something else, too. I was once human, and though many human characteristics have faded, I was still a selfish person. It was funny. I had eternal life, something searched for since life itself began, wanted by all. But I still wanted more. For Bella to become cold and graceful, instead of clumsy, easy-blushing, charming Bella, for her to change, was more that I could bear.

"Edward!"

Carlisle rushed toward me, an his expression was not good.

"What is it?" I said; I dreaded that I already knew the answer.

The next two words he spoke sent me into a spiral of terror.

"It's Bella."

AN/ Oooooh. What will happen next? Will Bella be changed? What about Jacob? How will he fit into this? Will he fit into this? Why am I asking you this? Why haven't you reviewed? Who are you?

You have to review! Now! Push the button!! Click!!!


	2. Two Short Ends

**AN/ Hey, I'm back! _Please_ read the rest of this story it really isn't about Bella's cancer struggle, but about how Edward made the wrong choice!**

Chapter two: Two short ends

Carlisle PoV: 

"Bella is going to die in very soon. Have you made your decision?" I asked Edward, feeling his pain. It had been the same way when I transformed Esme, only perhaps less hesitant; I hadn't fallen in love with her _yet_. I sat nest to him on the log.

We were out in the forest by the hospital, one of my favorite thinking spaces. The ER was right behind the wall we were staring at. It was late night, and hardly anybody was working. We could easily sneak the body out.

"No. Please take me to her." He said, so quietly I could barely hear him with my extra-strong ears. He stood up the fluid way we all moved, yet something racked his body, making it appear as if he was crying.

I asked no further questions, just led him into the room with Bella.

This was going to be hell.

Bella PoV:

For weeks, I gave up hope. In my coma, I could only think in broken thoughts and emotions. I felt Edward beside me. I felt his pain, his spiraling depression probably better than he did. And as I felt _his_ pain, It was suddenly my own. And he got better.

Still, though, I couldn't decide for him.

I stayed in a hurricane. It was all a hurricane of black and white. And green. There was too much green. I wanted to be safe, but even here in my dreamless, airless sleep; there was no escape from the green.

I could feel him coming closer. And I could feel his decision.

Edwards PoV:

We were all alone with Bella. The rest of the family was hunting except for Alice, who for once couldn't decide what would happen in the future and was at home, trying to decide which path I would take.

Seeing Bella's deathly pale body was torture beyond torture. I couldn't breathe. Well, I don't have to, but it was a reflex. I stood by her cold, half-dead feet, to scared to see her face.

"Edward?" Carlisle probed.

Carlisle PoV:

Edward had always been unpredictable, but never as much as now. Something told me that choosing the path that we all expected was not an easy path to go down. Alice swore that she would turn her if Edward couldn't.

"It's best to bite the foot, at the farthest point from the heart, to be sure she is fully changed. Bite her to close to the heart and the venom will not spread fully." I said, trying to help his resolve.

"Who said I was going to change her? What If I leave her? She can't win either way, and neither can I!!" Edward was in a mad frenzy. Oh boy. "If I change her, she dies. If I don't, she dies! There is no long end of the stick! No upside! Not one…"

Bella PoV:

Why hadn't Edward changed me? Why couldn't we be together? Had he found a new love? All I felt around him was terror as black soaked my eyes, all of my dreams blasted away…

Edward PoV:

I was torn. Why did life have to be so hard to deal with? Death was supposed to be predictable, until suddenly you have something to live for. But when what you lived for died, could you still, in some form, continue to live?

"Edward, we don't have much time. It's now or never."

So what was it…now?

Or never?

Carlisle PoV: 

"Edward, she can't live much longer!! Make your choice!" I said. Could she live?

Edward bit his lip. "I know."

"Edward, let's get this straight. Do you love her?"

Pause.

"Come on, man, you can't put us all in danger like this, three times now, for a crush! Do you love her?" I screamed.

"Yes, Carlisle, I do. That's the problem. I love her to much." Said Edward, despairingly. And, with that, he made his decision. He killed his love…and sent venom into her body.

Edward PoV: 

I bit down so hard I couldn't believe I had just did it. I killed my one true love. The taste of her blood was heaven. Surely a bit more couldn't hurt…

Suddenly, I was the animal I had been the first day I had met her. The scent of her blood drew me in, and I n longer cared weather she would live or die… I wanted her blood…

Bella PoV:

Oh, the pain!!! Oh, Edward, I wanted this so bad… but WHY?!?! All I saw was the blood, pressing in my eyes… mixing with the dark.

And I was lost.


	3. What happened?

_AN/ I just want to thank everyone who has read my story and who has reviewed, especially those who has made me a favorite or put my story on story alert. Also, J. ShellyReed and Nellabella41, you two are very nice and I am glad to have you both following my story so much. _

Bella PoV:

The flames began at my big toe. It felt as if I was burning, and everywhere the flames touched was left dead. The rest of my body was left freezing, so cold that the largest, oldest, most majestic glacier on Earth would be jealous.

Yet I was still underwater, unable to see, unable to hear, melted into the air, turned into a mindless body without purpose. That was the only way to describe my imprisonment.

And the fire.

It wasn't even _fire._ It was so cold, so hungry and aggressive that it felt like fire. The worst part was that I couldn't scream.

But I had to scream, I had to scream the loudest scream there ever was, and I couldn't. So I fought the water pressing on me, the impenetrable blackness. I pushed, and pushed.

I couldn't breathe…

My heart rate accelerated to the point where it was as fast as a rats' heart….

And then it stopped.

…

…

I was strong again. I burst up to the top of the pool, gasping for breath, into the greenest heaven that ever was, where seven angels watched over me, the most beautiful one crooning a song.

"Bella, wake up." The angel sang.

Nothing would have pleased me more than to open my eyes and to see the angel. I felt eager to begin this day. And so I opened them.

Above me stood the man I had loved, always would love, and loved since I laid eyes on him.

Jasper Hale.-

_**Pleeeeeeeeaaaase don't hate Bella or me. It isn't her fault. Another chapter will come up soon, explaining everything.**_


	4. Jasper's Fault

AN/ Hello! I just wanted to say that the disclaimer in the beginning goes for all for the entire story. Also, I promise to let you in on a few new secrets in the next chapter. ;) I may possibly change the plot a bit but it won't be 2 dramatic. Also Bella didn't die she was in a ton of pain. 

Chapter Four: Wha-aat?

Edward PoV:

"Bella!!" I said ecstatically. Finally, after four days- four, because it took extra long for Bella to change, my bite location fixed that- Bella was finally going to be mine.

Her transformation was awful. I had to hear her scream in her sleep, the last sleep. She was burning up in some places with 110, but icy cold, 53, in other places. The worst was when I heard her heart die and her face turn white.

But now she was mine!!

I heard Jasper call my name internally, but I was too excited to listen.

Bella PoV:  
There he was!! He was so perfect, with his lean body, blonde, luscious skin… I couldn't resist myself. I sat up, feeling surprisingly strong after my transformation, and pulled myself up, with his shoulders as support. I looked into his eyes, and I felt like boundaries would be a thing of the past. I pulled him over me, surprised that his strength didn't rival mine, and kissed Jasper.

I began breaking down barriers right away. My lips parted, and I breathed in his scent, his flavor. It tasted different, though, not quite right, and I noticed that it had a more uncontrollable, scary sort of vibe that his usual sweetness.

Really though, I didn't care at the moment. I kissed him, on and on, and felt like it should go on forever.

Edward PoV:

Wha-aat?!

My eyes darkened as I saw Bella viciously attack Jasper the way she tried to with me, and I felt bad for all the times that I had pushed her away because of 'safety'. This was Jasper and his manipulating feelings! A vicious growl escaped my lips as I lunged toward Jasper and knocked him into the piano. Well, I was going to crush Jasper now, and it was NOT going to be safe.

I was just about to hit him when I saw him mind. Edward, no! He thought. Bella attacked me, I did nothing! I swear!! This is what I tried to tell you!! I felt her love directed towards _me!_

Bella PoV:

How dare Edward hurt Jasper! I'll murder him!!!

Edward PoV:

I paused for a moment and looked at Bella. She was glaring with a mix of confusion, fear, and hate… at me.

I didn't believe Jasper for more than a second, but still, it was a long enough pause to have Bella screaming and wrenching Jasper from my grip. She was surprisingly strong and I felt like a child whose mommy had taken away a toy. A very beautiful mommy…

That beautiful mommy had begun beating me up. She threw me into the wall and was about to hit me again when Carlisle appeared between us.

"Stop!" He thundered. "I think we have we have here is a case of amnesia with a twist."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, staring me down.

"What I am talking about, Bella," Carlisle paused. "Happened while you were being changed. You should go up into your new room. Wait for Alice to come up" Bella didn't believe for a second anything he said, I could tell, but she obeyed, shooting poison at me all the way. As soon as she was gone, I rounded on Carlisle. "Why is she making out with Jasper?" I demanded.

Carlisle sighed. "I was afraid of this. Bella had tumors in her brain before you transformed her, right? This happens very rarely, but I believe that Bella has confused our family members, and has mistaken Jasper for you, Edward." 

I struggled to wrap my mind around this. "So, Bella doesn't love me anymore?" Oh, I know I left her, and how badly do I wish I hadn't now!

"No, it's nothing like that. Bella loves you. It's just that her mind has temporarily changed the names and faces of people and put them onto others. To her, the personality of Edward now fits into the name and face of Jasper."

"How long will it last?"

"It is hard to say. Perhaps you can cure her through showing her memories, and that will help to jump start her mind. Edward, I'm really very sorry. This probably happened because the tumors on combinations with the fact that she was asleep might have given her this temporary amniesia of sorts."

I bit my lip. Every single time that I- that _we_- were close to being able to live without fear, without drama, something happens to ruin it all!!

But this wasn't another Bella/Edward screw up. This wasn't our fault.

It was Jasper's. And, boy, was he going to pay.


End file.
